guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
I Feel the Earth Move Under Cantha's Feet
Overview Summary #Investigate the collapsed street in Bukdek Byway. #Enter the gaping chasm. #Investigate the Depths beneath Cantha. Obtained from :Minister of Maintenance Raiugyon in Kaineng Center Requirements :Must be Level 10 (or higher) :Have an Eye of the North expansion product key linked to your account :Must not have completed What Lies Beneath or Hole of Istan Reward :*2,500 XP Dialogue :"One of my precious streets has a giant hole in the middle of it... another hole in the middle of it. This is a tragedy, a travesty, a disaster of epic proportions. What will the populace think? What will the emperor think? I've appropriated imperial funds to fix it, but I need someone to '''investigate' the crack and ensure the street is safe before I hire workers. You never know what might be down there, in the dirt, what with the plague and all. Will you help me? I can use my limitless monetary resources to make it worth your while."'' ::Accept: "Limitless monetary resources? Say no more." ::Reject: "I hurt my back." ::When asked about quest: "Investigate the chasm in '''Bukdek Byway'. It must be deemed safe before I'll allow workers down there."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Chasm) :"Before you is a massive crack in the street that leads into the earth." ::Player response: "Explore the chasm." :"Your entire party will be moved to the next area. Make sure all party members are ready. Do you wish to continue?" ::Accept: "Yes." ::Reject: "No." Cinematic Dialogue 1 :Ogden Stonehealer: "All right, you lot! Pick up the pace!" :Ogden Stonehealer: "Take all the kegs you can. We're going to need them." :Ogden Stonehealer: "And find Vekk! We need him to open the gate out of here." :': "What's going on?" :Ogden Stonehealer: "Where did you come from?" :': "Are those explosives? There's a city above us." :Ogden Stonehealer: "I know there's . . . Hang on. Vekk! There you are!" :Vekk: "We've got trouble, Ogden." :Ogden Stonehealer: "You get the gate working. We'll handle the trouble." :Vekk: "It's not that easy. The Destroyers have completely overrun the Central Transfer Chamber." :Ogden Stonehealer: "Blast! If the chamber is captured, there's no way back." :': "Wait. The quakes have opened up other passages. There should be another way out." :Vekk: "The bookah's right. There is another gate not far from here. But the Destroyers are right behind me." :Ogden Stonehealer: "You'd best be coming with us. If we're split up, the Destroyers will eat us alive" :': "What are these "Destroyers?" For that matter, what are you?" :Vekk: "Me? Right now, I'm you best hope of getting out of here alive, bookah." :Ogden Stonehealer: "We can chat later. We're going to need your help if we're going to reach that gate." :Ogden Stonehealer: "Everyone, ready to move out! There are Destroyers coming!" :Ogden Stonehealer: "Never mind. They're here!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Vekk: "The Destroyers are near. We have no choice but to quickly flee to the Asura Gate." :Ogden Stonehealer: "Flee! Flee! We cannot win!" :Dwarven Demolitionist: "Flee! Flee! We cannot win!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Burol Ironfist: "Flee! Flee! We cannot win!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Kodan: "Great Dwarf protect us!" Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Vekk: "The gate! Go through the gate! It's that big purple glowing thing!" Cinematic Dialogue 2 :Ogden Stonehealer: "Vekk, disable that gate. Everyone else, set up a perimeter." :': "Where are we?" :Vekk: "The Far Shiverpeaks. More importantly, we're away from the Destroyers." :Ogden Stonehealer: "There are few Dwarves up here, mostly scouts and Stone Summit exiles. Hold on!" :Ogden Stonehealer: "No one move." :': "What's wrong?" :Ogden Stonehealer: "They're called the Norn. They're big, tough, and very, VERY bad-tempered. We may have to fight our way out." :Jora: "Your friend is half right. Not many Dwarves come up here. Or humans, for that matter." :': "There are humans up here, then?" :Jora: "Yes. If you survive long enough, you may meet them." :Jora: "But do not worry. You don't have to fight me. I am hunting bigger prey than you." :': "Where do we go from here, Ogden?" :Ogden Stonehealer: "We go the only way we can go: forward." Followup :Against the Destroyers Walkthrough Talk to Raiugyon and learn of the chasm in the street that has opened in the Bukdek Byway. It is located a very short way from the Kaineng Center portal, so just follow the quest marker. Entering the chasm will take you to the Tunnels Below Cantha. Upon arrival, make your way through the tunnels. You will encounter some various Am Fah, that should be no problem for level 20 characters. Meet up with Ogden Stonehealer and Vekk. After a short cutscene, you will have 3 minutes to escape through to the gate. Just follow Ogden and Vekk, they will lead you to the Asura gate. You are given the quest reward automatically when you reach the gate. Notes *This quest marks the start of the Guild Wars Eye of the North expansion. *Characters from any Guild Wars campaign can take this quest (so long as they meet the requirements above). *If you are between levels 10 and 19, you will automatically receive a buff called Journey to the North while in Eye of the North locations. *After completing this quest, Ogden Stonehealer and Vekk are unlocked as heroes for your party. *Destroyers don't drop anything during this quest, so there is little to be gained trying to attack them. *Ironically, although he mentions limitless monetary resources, there is no cash reward for this quest. Trivia *This quest name is likely a nod to the Carole King song "I Feel the Earth Move", which contains the lyrics "I feel the earth move under my feet." Category:Factions quests Category:Eye of the North quests